Señas Tuyas
by sakuarui
Summary: Ikuto se fue en busqueda de su padre, Amu lo ha esperado por 4 años pero piensa que es tiempo de dejarlo en el olvido, sin embargo una serie de cosas talvez la hagan cambiar de opinion


Shugo chara no me pertenece solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento porque si me perteneciera me hubiera metido a la historia y violado a Ikuto XD bien espero les guste este One-shot es un Amuto me inspire en una canción llamada Señas Tuyas era de un grupo llamado casi ángeles amo sus canciones pero no más que Ikuto bien espero sea de su agrado

* * *

**Señas Tuyas**

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Ikuto fue en busca de su padre, Amu ya había madurado, sus charas ya no se encontraban con ella, a pesar de extrañarlas mucho ella sabía que siempre estarían con ella en su corazón, sin embargo seguía extrañando a ese Neko-hentai que siempre la acosaba, que solía dormirse a su lado todas las noches. Todos sus amigos que también habían crecido, siempre le daban su apoyo, le decían que el regresaría que nunca perdiera la fe, pero después de 4 años eso ya no lo creía, Amu decidió dejar de creer en que Ikuto regresaría y decidió ir en busca de su propio destino.

Era viernes por la noche, Amu le pidió a todas sus amigas salir pero ninguna pudo, Rima tenía una cita con Nagihiko el cual volvió a Japón por 4 días y quería pasar cada minuto con su novia, Yaya no podía salir pues sus padres salieron y tenía que cuidar de su hermano, Tadase tenía resfriado así que no era una buena opción, Utau estaba de gira y extrañamente Kukai le acompaño, no tenía muchas opciones así que simplemente decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, iba pensando a donde debería ir hasta donde debería caminar, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta llego al parque donde solía en contratar a Ikuto tocante, ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba empezó a escuchar la dulce melodía de un violín

-No puede ser un el… sin embargo es el único que tocaba en este lugar eso quiere decir…- corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía aquel hermoso sonido pero se decepciono al ver a un chico de cabellos rubios y tez blanca tocando el violín, aun peor se dio cuenta que el chico no lo tocaba muy bien pues se equivoco varias veces en la canción que tocaba, lo extraño de todo esto fue precisamente que aquel sujeto tocaba una melodía demasiado familiar para Amu, de hecho la canción juraría que era la que Ikuto siempre solía tocar, cuando el chico termino de tocar, Amu aprovecho y se le acerco mientras este guardaba el violín

-Disculpa… me gustaría saber… de ¿Quién es esa canción?-el chico le dedico una sonrisa divertida

-Mi hermano me la enseño- fue todo lo que dijo aquel joven misterioso agarro el maletín y salió corriendo dejando a Amu anonadada, ante tal actuación decidió ir a otro lado y termino en el centro

-Al menos ver tiendas me distraerá un poco- comenzó a andar, mientras de una peletería salían Rima y Nagihiko peleando como solían hacerlo pero si soltarse de la mano, Rima alcanzo a ver como a su amiga, la noto un poco triste

-Nagi… mira hay esta Amu se le ve un poco triste vamos a animarle- le dijo a su novio mientras que lo miraba con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir

-A esa miradita tuya nunca le podría decir que no… además estoy de acuerdo se le ve muy triste vamos a levantarle el ánimo aunque sea un poco, ambos corrieron para alcanzarla Nagihiko la detuvo de su hombro pero Amu se espanto pues pensó que la asaltarían

-No tengo dinero enserio…- sorpresa fue la suya al ver a su par de amigos riéndose de su acción

-Amu, ¿Andas en la luna como siempre verdad? Jajajaja, Nagi y yo te vimos a lo lejos y decidimos pasar a saludarte- contesto Rima con un poco de risa

-Gracias Rima- contesto Amu mientras ponía una mano en detrás de su cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?- pregunto Nagihiko

-Pues vine a dar una vuelta- dijo tratando de fingir la mejor sonrisa que tenia, pero ambos lo notaron rápidamente

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- ¿A qué se refieren?- le dio miedo la aura maligna que salía de ambos

-Este… no es nada… es solo que… hace poco escuche a un chico tocar el violín en el parque, juro que la canción que intento a tocar era la que Ikuto solía tocar… eso me tiene un poco pensativa-ambos la miraron como Amu trataba de aguantar las lagrimas, entonces Rima la abrazo

-Yo sé cuanto extrañas a Ikuto, ya han pasado 4 años en los que no sabes de él, pero estoy segura que el volverá a ti… en el momento menos pensado… solo hay que tener fe…

-¡Ese es el problema Rima ya me canse de esperar y tener solo fe, si él no planea volver al menos que me lo diga pero que no me tenga esperando toda la vida!- Amu salió corriendo ambos la trataron de seguir pero entre tanta gente la perdieron rápidamente de vista

-¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!- pregunto Rima muy asustada Nagihiko sonrió lo que hiso que ella se enojara mas

-No hay de qué preocuparse- le dijo mientras miraba la gente pasar, entonces fue cuando entendió lo que decía.

Amu siguió corriendo por la calle, ahora se sentía triste, enojada y culpable de dejar a sus amigos así como así, sin embargo no tenía ganas de verlos ni hablarles, tal vez pueda hacer unas galletas de disculpas o un pastel después… volvió a caminar entre las tiendas viendo las tiendas sin embargo el recuerdo de aquel chico de ojos azul zafiro le invadía con más fuerza que nunca, entonces entre las personas vio ¿una cola? Si era una cola de gato azul corrió hasta llegar a un callejón y vio como un gato saltaba para llegar al techo

-Otra ilusión mas- suspiro mientras miraba al suelo fue el momento en el que reconoció aquel callejón fue donde en algún momento encontró a Ikuto herido se sentó en el suelo

-¿Acaso todo el día de hoy me recuerda a ti, Ikuto enserio volverás algún día?- miraba al cielo el cual estaba despejado, se levanto

-No entiendo porque te sigo esperando si lo más probable es que nunca volverás- siguió caminando, y al igual que las dos anteriores ocasiones llego al parque de diversiones estaba apagado todo pues ese día no lo abrieron para dar mantenimiento a todos los juegos, desde el otro lado de la reja miraba las tazas, eso fue lo que por fin la hiso corromper su máscara de seriedad y dureza que había mantenido 4 años no había sacado ni una sola lagrima, pero ya no pudo aguantarla

-¡IKUTO IDIOTA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y se inca ante aquella reja que la separaba de aquel lugar

-¿Sabes que podrían arrestarte por ruidosa?- dijo una voz masculina, Amu miro detrás de ella y fue cuando lo vio un aquel chico por el cual había llorado, aquel por quien soñaba anhelando su regreso

-¿Q….q….-no tenia palabras el chico la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo

-Te prometí que volvería ¿Pensaste que no lo haría?- Amu rompió a llorar Ikuto la dejo de abrazar y ella comenzó a golpearle el pecho

-¡¿Eres un idiota, te vas por 4 años no me das ni una sola noticia de ti, y crees que si llegas así como así te perdonare por tenerme tan preocupada?!-Ikuto solo sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos

-Lo siento por no haberte dado noticias de mi, pero hoy te di muchas señales de que regrese- Amu seguía llorando pero ahora lo miraba a los ojos extrañada –Eres tan tonta que no te diste cuenta… aquel chico que toco el violín en el parque, el gato, todas fueron señales que te di- Amu recordó todo y comenzó a llorar mas

-Idiota- fue lo único que dijo y después lo abrazo con fuerza –¡Bienvenido de Vuelta Ikuto idiota!- le dijo

-¡Estoy de regreso!- le respondió mientras ambos se separaban se miraron fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre ambos para fundirse en un beso dulce y tierno donde sin palabras se dijeron todo lo que sintieron durante la separación de estos 4 años, al separarse Ikuto le sonrió y le susurro al oído

-Fue tu primer beso ¿verdad?- Amu se sonrojo violentamente, miro a otro lado

-S…SI-Ikuto sonrió ampliamente tomo a Amu del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos

-Me alegro…

-Idiota…

* * *

Espero les gustara este shot, acepto todo tipo de críticas, cachetadas con guante blanco, pueden aventarme jitomates, huevo (este me convendría mas pues el huevo en mi país está bien caro) XD pero más que nada dejen comentarios por favor


End file.
